


Debt

by Kimi_Ichisaigosuki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antistache, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Unseelie, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki/pseuds/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antisepticeye and Wilford Warfstache are in the realm of the Fae. The old laws that govern the Shide apply here more than anywhere.</p>
<p>This toes the line of NSFW at the very beginning, but there's nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctoberSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/gifts).



> I blame octoberspirit again. And I kind of love how many plot bunnies she gives me.

Warfstache pulled back with a grimace, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth as Anti caught his breath. They were in a darker part of the _Tir na nÓg_ close to a crossroad that lead to the human realm, and quite alone if you didn’t count a few pixies wandering around getting tipsy on starlight. Anti smirked when he saw the look of faint disgust on the Doppelganger’s face and tucked himself away. “Gotta say, Warfstache, you’re really fuckin’ good at that.” The reporter shot him a flat look and grabbed his bottle of water to wash his mouth out. “Aw, don’t be like that. Not many people have the honor of seein’ me that vulnerable.”

The pink-haired man swallowed the water. “I could say the same to you, Anti. I don’t get down on my knees for just anyone.” He climbed to his feet, waving away the offered hand. He didn’t want Anti to have anything over him, and right now they were on the Unseelie’s home turf. Dark trees covered in bioluminescent shelf fungus surrounded them and their breath fogged in the cold air. The moon shone brightly overhead, and Warfstache began to suspect that the entire reason he’d gotten to his knees in the first place was because Antisepticeye had woven an element of allure into his usual _glamorie_. The creature had an air of seduction around him far stronger than the usual pull designed to catch the eyes of humanity. The reporter contemplated that possibility for a moment before brushing it aside. It didn’t matter if the whole incident had been sparked by a spell of illusion; he’d enjoyed himself.

Anti offered him a chalice of blood-red wine, snickering when Warfstache declined. “Come on. I won’t hold a sip of wine over you.” He brought the rim of the chalice to his lips, pausing when Wilford stopped dead and then looked at him with a truly evil smirk spreading over his face. “What?” The other man said nothing, just continued to smirk like he’d tricked a leprechaun out of their gold, and Anti wracked his brain for any reason why this was happening. “Warfstache, you’re freakin’ me out. What’s so funny?”

“You owe me.”

“…What?”

“You owe me!” Wilford started laughing as his companion stared at him in blank confusion. “You didn’t reciprocate! I did you a colossal favor,” he bowled right over Anti’s attempts to interject, “and you didn’t do anything in return. Ha!” He was practically dancing around the clearing as Anti facepalmed. “Oh, this is better than anything I could have planned!”

“Are you done?” Anti huffed as the reporter cackled maniacally. “It was no big deal. I’ll just help ya out and-” He took a step back as Warfstache stopped right in front of him, only inches away. “Dude, personal bubble.”

“Marry me.”

Complete silence reigned, then Anti chuckled. “Okay, for real. What d’you want me to do in return?”

“I’m being completely serious. I want you to marry me.” Warfstache twirled his athame, a slender stiletto blade forged of star metal with an ebony handle, around his fingers. “We’ve got a good thing going here. I steal a kiss and let you stab me, you grab my ass and let me try to break your neck, we kill a few people and steal their money here and there, it’s all good. And let’s not forget the hatefucking that isn’t actually hatefucking, but that’s what we call it so we can keep ourselves from feeling too sappy.” The twirling blade stilled, the pommel resting against Anti’s sternum. “Whaddaya say? Be my husband?”

Antisepticeye leveled his best unimpressed look at the man standing in front of him. “That was the least romantic proposal I’ve ever seen, and I’m over a thousand years old.” He pushed the athame away. “Besides, you’re not mortal or Fae. I don’t know if Mab would approve.”

The reporter scoffed. “Please, the Queen of your Court loves me. And it’s not like we’re staying in this fairytale land.” The athame found its way back to Anti’s chest, the tip of the blade running down his shirt front from the hollow at the base of the Unseelie’s throat.

They stood there for a time as Anti weighed the consequences of either answer he might give. The Unseelie rarely wed outside of their own Court, and when they did it was almost always to another Fae. To wed someone who wasn’t bound by their rules was a gamble, and a big one at that.

What did he want?

Warfstache stood there, tracing patterns on his chest with the tip of his athame and letting him make his decision. There was no danger, no threat. Just soothing patterns against his skin.

“…Yes.” The blade stilled. “I’ll marry ya. But only ’cause that was the best head I’ve had in a couple of centuries.”

Wilford grinned and kissed him quickly. “Excellent. We’ll go make it official tomorrow.” Anti smirked and tangled his fingers in the pink hair, dragging the Doppelganger down for another kiss that was absolutely filthy.

They broke apart when they heard the voice of a lost traveler approaching. Someone ignorant of the old legends must have followed a Will-o’-The-Wisp. They smirked, knowing easy prey when they heard it.

The Unseelie and the Doppelganger joined hands and went hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
